Gate to Freedom
by Azarashi Onna
Summary: Tanto Hinata quanto Neji eram presos a regras do clã Hyuuga. Ela, sendo alvo de decisões alheias, sempre podada e reprimida. Ele, apenas um membro da família secundária, que jamais poderia tocar alguém da família principal, devendo conviver com seu sentimento enterrado. Os portões da liberdade estavam um no outro, esperando para serem abertos. NejiHina. Hyugacest. Hyuugacest.


O clima pesado tomou conta do clã durante a reunião que se sucedia ao entardecer. Na sala, todos estavam sentados sobre seus joelhos, encarando de frente Hiashi e o ancião do clã.

— Se você não consegue ser uma ninja, ao menos dê herdeiros para o clã. — Hiashi foi severo com a filha mais velha, deixando a todos chocados.

Os mais velhos do clã viam aquilo como justo, era a cultura deles. Os mais novos não concordavam, mas não enfrentariam decisões tomadas pelas autoridades. Hinata não esperava por aquilo. Mesmo tendo dado o melhor de si durante a guerra ninja, ainda não foi o suficiente para ser devidamente valorizada como kunoichi. Apenas abaixou a cabeça e fingiu assentir, segurando o nó na garganta. Por dentro ela tinha inúmeros argumentos contra aquilo, que jamais seriam considerados por um clã conservador. Em oito meses ela deveria se casar com um rapaz da família principal. Já havia atingido a maioridade, e ainda era vista como um objeto a ser controlado.

Assim que Hiashi deu a reunião por encerrada, Hinata se retirou, sendo seguida por Neji e Hanabi. Entretanto, ela sorriu gentilmente, usando suas mãos para impedi-los de prosseguir.

— Por favor... eu preciso ficar sozinha.

Hinata deu as costas e seguiu em frente, para encontrar um lugar onde pudesse ter tranquilidade. Hanabi ainda tentou ir atrás, sendo impedida por Neji, que a segurou pelo pulso.

Sempre assim. Ele sempre soube o que Hinata precisava. Sabia que seria melhor dar tempo para que ela pudesse digerir a péssima notícia que recebeu. Conhecendo cada pedaço daquele ser, ele decidiu que a procuraria depois.

Hinata voltou para a sede do clã tarde da noite. No ápice do desespero, fez um plano de fuga. Se dirigiu discretamente ao seu quarto, juntou alguns pertences e apagou as luzes. Estava quase saindo pela janela quando foi puxada de volta para o quarto, com uma mão cobrindo sua boca, a impedindo de gritar.

Antes que pudesse entrar em um confronto, Hinata ficou de frente à pessoa que a puxou, constatando que era seu primo. Pôde ficar mais tranquila.

— Hinata-sama...

— Me deixe ir! — Hinata o empurrava, mas não o encarava diretamente.

— Por favor, me escuta. — Ele pediu.

Neji abraçou sua prima com todas as forças. Deixou que ela pudesse desabar, mesmo não dizendo uma palavra. Não queria dizer nada naquele momento, apenas estava ali disponível para confortá-la.

Estavam sentados e abraçados sobre a cama. Hinata havia repousado sua cabeça no peito de seu primo, deixando as lágrimas molharem a roupa. Enquanto isso, Neji apenas acariciava cuidadosamente os cabelos azulados da prima.

— Por que você não me deixou ir?

Ele não tinha uma resposta certa para aquela pergunta.

Ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que uma fuga poderia tornar as coisas ainda mais difíceis para ela sozinha, sendo considerada desertora e perseguida por shinobis da vila, internamente Neji queria ser aquele a estar perto e protegê-la.

Jamais pensou algum dia em promover algum ato de traição contra o clã, mas ver alguém com quem ele tanto se importava em tal estado era algo que o abalava.

O fato de estarem a sós e com os corpos tão próximos, misturado ao perfume de Hinata que o intoxicava e mexia com a sua sanidade, o levava a pensar em quebrar as regras do clã. Talvez devessem lançar mão de outras alternativas.

Neji afastou o rosto da prima de si, fazendo com que os dois encarassem um ao outro.

— Hinata-sama, vamos fazer isso de uma maneira melhor.

— Como assim?

— Vamos treinar diariamente, escondidos. Vou te ensinar tudo para que você esteja apta a derrotar o Hiashi-sama. Você conquistará a liderança do clã de volta.

Neji pôde contemplar os olhos de Hinata brilharem com a possibilidade de se livrar de ser uma mera reprodutora e de levar uma vida infeliz e sem amor. Mas percebeu que ela ainda hesitava em concordar. Então, ele a tranquilizou.

— Só vamos fazer isso se você quiser. Mas eu não vou deixar você fazer nada enquanto não estiver pronta para enfrentá-lo. Apenas saiba que esse será um caminho sem volta. Se precisar de um tempo para decidir, você pode me procurar depois.

Neji se levantou e curvou as costas para assim deixar o quarto, quando foi segurado pela manga de sua roupa. Hinata o encarou, exalando determinação.

— Eu quero. Por favor, me treine, Neji nii-san!

Neji se agachou no chão, ficando da mesma altura que Hinata.

— Então amanhã começamos nesse horário. Vamos para algum lugar onde não seremos vigiados. — Disse sorrindo.

Neji se levantou novamente para deixar o quarto, e Hinata se despediu, curvando as costas como agradecimento pela ajuda.

Na noite seguinte, os dois se encontraram no mesmo horário longe da sede do clã. Neji escolheu cuidadosamente um local mais afastado e ermo para os treinos.

Ele foi o primeiro a chegar. Hinata chegou cerca de dez minutos depois.

— Desculpa, Neji nii-san, a Hanabi me segurou um tempo. — Se curvou.

— Tudo bem, Hinata-sama. Vamos começar.

Primeiramente, Neji começou a tecer sua análise sobre as habilidades e fraquezas de Hiashi. Hinata o escutava atentamente.

A proposta de Neji era que ele tentasse simular esses aspectos de Hiashi, para que Hinata se habituasse a eles.

— Não vamos ficar aqui só falando. – Ele se levantou e ficou na postura do taijutsu característico dos Hyuuga. — Pode vir.

Hinata sorriu, também se posicionando e partindo para o ataque.

Entre as ofensivas de Hinata e a defesa de Neji, ele a parava para correções de técnica, lembrando-a de como abordar Hiashi. Eventualmente Neji atacava, mas Hinata tinha melhorado bastante desde que haviam lutado no exame chuunin. Só Hiashi não a reconhecia como uma kunoichi forte e respeitável, entretanto, Neji sabia que a prima precisava atingir um nível ainda mais alto para enfrentar o próprio pai: tanto físico quanto emocional.

Treinaram por três horas. Não sabiam como recuperar o sono, mas era o único tempo disponível para esses treinos às escondidas. Ambos estavam exaustos, Neji não quis deixar Hinata desacompanhada. A caminhada de volta levava cerca de 20 minutos, e embora tenham conversado no começo, o sono de ambos abriu espaço para o silêncio.

Quando estavam próximos da sede do clã, se separaram e retornaram a seus aposentos. Com seu Byakugan, Neji ainda observou Hinata se afastando, para se assegurar de que ninguém a descobriria.

Pela manhã, não houve um indício sequer de que alguém tivesse visto os primos na noite anterior. Hinata e Neji concordaram em manter as aparências quando interagiam em público, e em evitar falar sobre os treinos mesmo se estivessem sós.

Todos os detalhes haviam sido cuidadosamente planejados pelo prodígio dos Hyuuga, mas antes que eles pensassem que isso seria o suficiente para esconder os planos de livrar Hinata de um casamento forçado, a cumplicidade de dividir um segredo estava criando forma entre os dois. Mais do que qualquer cumplicidade que já tiveram antes.

Cada um seguiu para missões com seus respectivos times, durante o dia. Ao entardecer estavam de volta à sede do clã.

E quando todos iam repousar, para Hinata e Neji, ainda havia trabalho a ser feito.

— Neji nii-san! — Hinata sorriu, acenando.

— Hinata-sama. Hoje pegaremos mais pesado.

Dessa vez foi Neji quem partiu para o ataque, analisando como Hinata reagiria. O mais velho expelia seu chakra pelas palmas, visando causar danos. Hinata se defendia, lembrando das informações que Neji tinha passado na noite anterior.

Conforme Hinata conseguia se defender, Neji intensificava os ataques:

— A partir de agora é melhor você me atacar também. Vamos elevar a dificuldade.

Movimentos desse estilo de luta podem acabar sendo tão rápidos, que sua graciosidade apenas pode ser contemplada por aqueles que detêm o Byakugan.

Para Neji e Hinata, aquilo era como uma dança, onde cada movimento evidenciava uma beleza única, não apenas a física, mas a beleza que existe na força e na determinação daquele que luta.

Ambos estavam completamente concentrados no treino, entre ataques e defesas, até que Neji golpeou fortemente a clavícula de Hinata.

— Hinata-sama! — Foi correndo em direção à prima, que fez um sinal com a mão para que não se preocupasse.

Está tudo bem, Neji nii-san. Podemos continuar. Eu posso me virar com isso depois.

Hinata dizia isso pela própria determinação em se livrar do casamento. Na verdade, não era só o casamento: para ela era a emancipação de uma vida sendo tratada como criança ou incapaz. Ela queria conduzir a própria vida, e provar para si mesma que poderia fazer isso. Hinata já estava pagando o preço com o seu esforço, o gosto da liberdade, ela provaria depois.

Neji estava preocupado. Queria parar, mas Hinata insistiu.

— Se eu não puder superar nem um machucado desses, não posso superar meu pai. — Disse Hinata, partindo para cima de Neji. — E não pegue leve.

Ela ainda estava debilitada e com dificuldade de movimentar o braço direito, compensando com os outros membros.

Neji entendia o ponto de Hinata. Por mais que estivesse com receio, não poderia pegar leve: o motivo daquilo tudo demandava a seriedade. Como Neji estava em vantagem, usou o Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, fechando vários pontos de chakra da prima.

O treino estava encerrado. Hinata não poderia usar chakra para lutar mais, e estava bem machucada. Ainda assim, sorrindo, agradeceu pelo treino:

— Obrigada, Neji nii-san.

— Aqui. — Disse Neji, levando-a no colo — Podemos passar uma pomada quando chegarmos, mas deve melhorar mesmo só com a noite de sono. Você tem alguma no seu quarto?

— Tenho sim. Eu te mostro quando chegarmos.

Enquanto voltavam para a sede do clã, Hinata estava bem sonolenta e com o corpo dolorido. Neji entrou pela janela do quarto de Hinata, com ela no colo, e a deitou na cama. Preocupada com o descanso do primo, Hinata ergueu o tronco enquanto via Neji de costas preparando uma toalha molhada.

— Não precisa fazer isso, Neji. Eu mesma posso fazer. Vá descansar.

— Não se preocupe comigo. Precisamos dar um jeito nisso aqui.

Neji usou a toalha molhada para limpar o rosto da prima. Com delicadeza, esfregou a toalha para retirar o suor. Abriu o zíper até a altura da clavícula, e com a outra face da toalha, limpou o machucado. A respiração de Hinata ficou acelerada, reagindo aos toques.

— Onde está a pomada, Hinata-sama?

— Está na gaveta do criado-mudo.

Neji buscou a pomada dentro da gaveta, e com a mesma delicadeza, aplicou no machucado até que ela fosse absorvida pela pele. Precisava tomar cuidado para não se distrair, coisa que acontecia facilmente ao ouvir a voz suave de Hinata.

Para a sorte deles, pelo tipo de roupas que Hinata usava, não daria para ver o hematoma durante o dia seguinte.

Neji estava para guardar a pomada de volta e deixar Hinata dormir quando notou que o joelho da prima também estava inchado. Aplicou a pomada no local.

Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia que estava incomodando Neji, Hinata gostava dos cuidados.

Quando Neji terminou de aplicar a pomada, acidentalmente seu olhar se encontrou com o de Hinata. Esse olhar, nas circunstâncias em que estavam, era totalmente diferente de quando estavam fora de casa. Ambos coraram, desviando os rostos. Neji estava dividido entre sair logo para evitar a timidez, ou ficar mais tempo ali.

— Está pronto, Hinata-sama. Nos vemos amanhã. — Gaguejou um pouco ao se despedir.

— Obrigada, Neji nii-san. Boa noite. — Hinata disse sonolenta, e fechou os olhos após se despedir.

— Boa noite.

Neji acariciou a testa de Hinata antes de sair. Na janela, a observou mais uma vez, e deixou o quarto.

Esse tipo de aproximação nunca havia acontecido entre ambos. Por mais que Neji tivesse sido respeitoso, como sempre foi, nunca tocou em Hinata em situações não relacionadas ao trabalho, nem de forma afetuosa. Para ele sempre seria algo impossível de acontecer. Hinata também nunca foi tocada por um homem, e nunca havia olhado para Neji com um sentimento romântico ou mesmo malícia, mas não sabia explicar o que sentiu quando as mãos do primo estavam sobre sua pele.

Quando Neji chegou em seu quarto, reviveu em sua mente os acontecimentos anteriores. Para ele, que não tinha esperança alguma, aquilo já era motivo suficiente para sentir seu membro enrijecido, e apertá-lo bem forte, no começo se movimentando lentamente. Imaginava-se sobre o corpo da prima naquela cama, penetrando sua intimidade cada vez mais rápido. Imaginava como deveria ser o gemido de Hinata em seu ouvido, e como entraria em êxtase com aquilo.

E o êxtase veio, mas sozinho. As mãos de Neji estavam tão sujas de seu gozo quanto ele sentia sua alma suja por desejar algo tão errado.

Na manhã seguinte, deveria ser seguida a mesma instrução quanto a como agir enquanto estivessem no clã.

Neji avistou Hinata de longe, imediatamente virou o rosto, não sabendo encarar depois do que fez à noite. E não sabia mesmo como continuaria com os treinos.

Tentaria ao máximo se conter, porque antes dos próprios interesses, tinha a liberdade de Hinata em jogo. Mesmo que ele jamais deixasse de ser um membro da família secundária, um prisioneiro das regras do próprio clã, a sua devoção a Hinata viria primeiro. Ela quem deveria ser protegida, ser cuidada, ser feliz. E ele apenas viveria para aquilo, dizendo a si mesmo a vida toda que estaria feliz por vê-la feliz. Mas talvez agora só vê-la feliz não seria o suficiente para o seu corpo.

Com isso, não conseguiu disfarçar bem. Para manter o compromisso, no mesmo horário e no mesmo local, encontrou Hinata novamente para os treinos.

— Neji nii-san!

— Hinata-sama. — Neji se curvou, corado. Ao levantar o tronco, desviou o olhar para não encarar Hinata diretamente.

— Está tudo bem? — Hinata estava preocupada, pensava que Neji pudesse estar com um resfriado, tocou a testa do primo.

Neji retirou subitamente a mão de Hinata de sua testa, um gesto grosseiro. Hinata pareceu chateada e receosa que pudesse ter irritado o primo, mas tão logo seu rosto denotou essa preocupação, foi o suficiente para que Neji visse que agiu erroneamente e pedisse desculpas. Ela não tinha culpa de não saber o que ele sentia, nem obrigação de corresponder.

— Me desculpe. Eu só estou sobrecarregado hoje. Não estou doente, não quis te tratar assim. — A preocupação era visível em seu rosto.

Hinata olhou fixamente para Neji, e o abraçou.

— Eu quem deveria pedir desculpas. Você já tem suas ocupações, e ainda tira seu tempo para me ajudar. Eu não sei como te agradecer por isso... — Hinata fechou os olhos, repousando o queixo no ombro de Neji.

Seus rostos ficaram muito próximos nesse abraço, o que piorava ainda mais a situação para Neji. Sentir a maciez da pele de Hinata, seu cheiro, sua respiração tão próxima, aumentava o desejo e causavam um aperto no peito.

— Não precisa agradecer. Eu só quero te ver bem.

A última frase de Neji foi ainda mais dolorida, mas ele se permitiu corresponder o abraço, repousando a cabeça no ombro de Hinata, inalando seu perfume.

Aquilo não acalmaria sua alma, ainda o deixaria mais necessitado. Mas Neji não soube se distanciar.

— Amanhã nenhum de nós tem missões... que tal se após o treino, ficássemos aqui um pouco? Eu até trouxe a pomada para caso me machucasse...

A proposta era tentadora. Não aconteceria nada demais. Poderia ser o suficiente para que pudesse aproveitar esses momentos próximos a ela.

O treino seguiu sem intercorrências dessa vez. Hinata ainda tinha muito a melhorar, mas sempre progredia.

— Nossa, esse foi bem cansativo! — Disse Hinata enquanto estendia uma toalha no chão para ambos deitarem e conversarem sob o luar.

Conversaram sobre os treinos, relembraram a infância, falaram sobre seus times. Hinata conseguia tirar a carranca do primo com a maior facilidade, ambos riam bastante, até que o assunto acabou.

Neji nem percebeu que estava olhando fixamente para Hinata, estava perdido admirando sua beleza. Só notou quando Hinata ficou tímida e pediu para que voltassem para casa.

"Ela nem deve me ver como homem", Neji pensou. Mal sabia ele que ele também estava tempo demais na cabeça da prima, mas ela ainda não sabia dizer o porquê.

Pouco a pouco, da mesma forma que os treinos se intensificavam, o sentimento desconhecido também se intensificava dentro de Hinata. Corava perto do primo, e não apenas ansiava por toques dele quando ele aplicava a pomada após os treinos, mas queria tocá-lo também.

Recentemente, começou a se dar conta de como Neji tinha belas feições faciais, e como tinha um corpo bem definido. Queria chegar mais e mais perto do primo. Perto demais.

Já estavam treinando há dois meses, com esse tipo de contato aumentando. Neji sempre a tratava bem, e estava ali o tempo todo. Não sabia se ele sentia o mesmo, mas não aguentava mais sem tentar. Chegava a ser doloroso ficar num limbo sem poder declarar o que sentia. Nem suas mãos já eram o suficiente para acalmar a vontade.

De um lado havia a vontade, e do outro, toda uma vida de repressões por ser uma mulher de um clã tão tradicional. Essas repressões serviam como um estímulo para ouvir apenas a voz da vontade, já que por causa delas, estava naquela situação. A decisão de Hinata estava tomada.

No próximo treino após ter tomado a decisão, Hinata chegou no local de sempre para treinar com Neji.

— Hinata-sama! — Neji cumprimentou, se curvando.

Mas Hinata não respondeu. Em silêncio, apenas se aproximou de Neji, o segurou pela roupa e o beijou. E por mais que achasse aquilo errado, ele não ofereceu resistência. Com uma mão segurou a cabeça de Hinata e com a outra sua cintura, apertando forte. Hinata envolveu o pescoço de Neji com seus braços. Ficaram alguns minutos assim, como se nada mais importasse.

Hinata se afastou, encarando Neji.

— Neji nii-san... eu precisava fazer isso. Eu queria confirmar.

— Confirmar o quê, Hinata-sama? — Neji estava visivelmente surpreso, seu coração batia acelerado.

— Que eu te quero, Neji nii-san. — Hinata usou a mesma coragem para dizer isso olhando em seus olhos — Nós temos passado tanto tempo juntos e com isso, eu comecei a te ver de outra maneira.

Neji estava boquiaberto ao escutar as palavras de Hinata.

— Confesso que é difícil assimilar isso, Hinata-sama. Eu não esperava... — Dizia corado, e cabisbaixo.

— Acho que eu fui muito invasiva com você... mas toda vez que vínhamos aqui nos encontrar, eu me sentia mais viva. Me peguei sorrindo diferente a cada vez que pensava em você. — Hinata respirou fundo. — Eu não sabia qual seria sua reação, mas não podia ficar parada e deixar que um dia você escapasse, sem eu jamais ter usado uma oportunidade para te dizer isso.

Ao mesmo tempo em que foi necessário para Hinata reunir coragem para fazer isso, para Neji foi difícil crer no que estava acontecendo. Por um lado, era o melhor dos mundos, ela o via como homem e o desejava; por outro, já pensava nas consequências se alguém descobrisse.

Seus pensamentos acerca das possibilidades foram interrompidos pela voz da prima:

— Você quer esquecer isso, Neji nii-san?

O questionamento foi o suficiente para abandonar a sanidade.

— Não, Hinata-sama. — E a beijou.

A noite foi ocupada pelo treino intercalado por beijos. Na volta, foram de mãos dadas até pouco antes de chegarem em suas casas.

Ao se despedirem, Neji se esforçou para externar o que sentia, para não deixar que Hinata pensasse que era algo unilateral.

— Hinata-sama, antes de irmos...

— Sim, Neji nii-san. — Se atentou às palavras que ele diria.

— Eu também sempre te quis.

Hinata sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir Neji, mas não o interrompeu. Então, ele continuou.

— Desde quando éramos crianças, eu te admirava. E depois, teve um tempo que eu não sabia como lidar com você.

Aquilo era claramente uma referência aos acontecimentos após a morte de Hizashi. Dessa vez, Hinata foi quem ficou cabisbaixa, lembrando-se do sofrimento de Neji. Nunca quis causar isso a ele, e se pudesse tirar a dor que ele sentia, ela tiraria.

Neji prosseguiu:

— Então superei essa barreira, e você voltou em meus pensamentos mais intensamente. Você estava crescendo e ficando cada vez mais bela, e eu não te dizia nada, porque nunca pensei que você fosse me ver de outra maneira. Porque eu sou da família secundária, e jamais seria permitido que nós nos relacionássemos. Hoje você me disse tudo isso, e mesmo que eu ainda tenha receio de sermos descobertos, eu só quero tê-la, independente das consequências.

— Você podia ter me falado há mais tempo, Neji nii-san. Deve ter sido muito difícil nunca ter se aberto dessa forma.

— Não acredito que mudaria alguma coisa em outra época... mas o que importa é o agora.

Era doloroso para ambos não poderem sequer se abraçar por estarem próximos às dependências do clã, mas se asseguraram de compensar isso na próxima noite.

"Usufruto do presente arrebentando as correntes do frenesi que envolve o mundo.

Malícia luxuriante, ampliando dimensões.

Realizando meus sonhos a partir de meus pesadelos

Orgasmo que é consumado no leito de minha mente

Ressaltando minhas sensações, coroando os meus pensamentos com as estrelas noturnas

Cabedal das virtudes, secretas portas se abrem aos proibidos prazeres do mundo.

Venho com as tempestades, declarando apostasia

Celebrando a vida eterna da morte que nos afaga"

O tempo passava, e era cada vez mais difícil conter o desejo e fingir desinteresse perante outras pessoas. Em intervalos perigosos, Hinata trocava carícias com o primo, havendo chances de chegar algum membro do clã. Era ainda mais perigoso porque o tempo também trazia mudanças no tipo de carícias trocadas.

Minutos antes de uma reunião dos Hyuuga, Hinata puxou Neji para um corredor e o empurrou contra a parede, beijando seu pescoço.

— Hinata-sama... nos encontrarão aqui.

— Não se preocupe com isso. — Dizia enquanto subia seus beijos até alcançar a boca do primo.

Neji não resistiu. Não se cansava da maciez dos lábios, nem de explorar as formas do corpo de Hinata.

As mãos do mais velho desceram em direção aos seios de Hinata, que imediatamente suspirou.

Hinata usou seu corpo para pressionar ainda mais o de Neji na parede, sentindo a rigidez entre as pernas.

— Hinata-sama...

Hinata se agachou, aproximando o rosto do pênis de Neji. Abaixou sua calça, e acariciou levemente por cima da cueca, fazendo o primo estremecer.

Quando ia abaixar a cueca, ouviu vozes se aproximando.

— Hora da reunião. Vamos. — Hinata disse, recolocando as roupas de Neji.

Sempre que estava sozinha, Hinata descarregava a tensão que existia entre ela e o primo. Pensava em todas as coisas que gostaria de fazer com ele.

Hinata foi para o banho pensando na interrupção que ocorrera mais cedo. Mais uma vez, teria que fingir adormecer para se encontrar com Neji nos treinos.

Não estava com as camadas de roupas que tanto cobriam seu corpo nas missões. Enquanto a água corria sobre seu corpo, Hinata esfregava o sabonete para se higienizar.

E pensou em Neji. Em seus corpos colados horas mais cedo.

Suspirou. Encontraria o primo em breve, mas não conseguiu se segurar: levou a mão direita à própria intimidade, pressionando o clitóris.

A sensação que causava era um estímulo para pressionar mais vezes, e mais rápido. Seus gemidos tomavam conta do banheiro.

Levou a outra mão em direção ao seio, e pressionou o clitóris em movimentos circulares. Precisava tanto sentir o êxtase, que mexeu o seu quadril contra a mão para que a pressão fosse mais forte, até uma onda de prazer estremecer todo o corpo, ofegando enquanto sua intimidade ficava ainda mais molhada.

Definitivamente Hinata precisava de mais. Se ela já se via como mulher e dona de si, ela poderia buscar o prazer que merecia.

Hinata chegou ao local de sempre, e Neji já a aguardava.

— Hinata-sama! — Cumprimentou, sorrindo.

— Não precisamos dessa formalidade quando estamos sós. — Hinata envolveu seu pescoço em um abraço, aproximando seus rostos.

Com uma mão, Neji moveu o cabelo de Hinata para o lado, e levou a outra à cintura. Hinata colou seus lábios aos do primo, e após um beijo longo, Neji se afastou devagar.

— Vamos treinar. Quero que você se livre desse casamento, Hinata.

— Certo. — Soltou-se do primo, se afastando, de forma a chegar a uma distância razoável para iniciar a luta.

Hinata continuava progredindo nos treinos, e com isso se lesionando menos. Mas não havia mais uma desculpa para ser tocada, agora assumia que era a própria vontade.

Ao terminarem o treino da noite, Neji escorou em uma árvore para recuperar as energias antes de voltarem para casa. Hinata se aproximou com uma garrafa de água e uma toalha, ofereceu-as a Neji, que deu alguns goles e usou a toalha para se higienizar. Quando ele acabou, Hinata abriu as pernas e se sentou no colo de Neji, ficando de frente para ele.

Imediatamente, Neji pôs as mãos na cintura de Hinata, aproveitando a sensação de ter sua pelve roçando na dela.

O luar iluminava a pele de Hinata, ressaltando sua beleza. Os cabelos de ambos estavam bagunçados pelo treino. Neji ainda estava ofegante, com a camisa aberta para dissipar o calor.

— Neji...

— Diga, querida. — Aproximou o rosto ao dela enquanto acariciava a cintura com as duas mãos.

Hinata começou a desembaraçar o cabelo de Neji com seus dedos.

— Eu não quero ir para o meu quarto hoje. — Disse com um sorriso leve no rosto.

— Mas você quer ficar aqui hoje, Hinata? — Neji questionou.

— Quero ir para o seu quarto. Mas antes vamos passar em outro lugar. — Se levantou, oferecendo a mão para que Neji também se levantasse.

"Miríade de fetiches, eróticas sensações,

Ventos do Sul me levam ao fogo do dragão.

Elixir embriagante que é doce como sangue,

Pureza contaminada amargosa feito lágrimas.

Sina que vem do berço das imundices mundanas"

Hinata e Neji foram em direção a um lago para se banharem, antes de irem para casa. A Hyuuga se despiu, e assistia a Neji fazendo o mesmo, observando cada detalhe de seu corpo, desde seu peitoral, até seu pênis ereto.

Neji também se perdia contemplando a nudez de Hinata. Não sabia o que olhar primeiro, mas apenas foi puxado em direção ao lago por ela.

Hinata esfregava as costas de Neji, espalhando beijos e mordidas em cada área que havia limpado. Quando terminou de higienizar o corpo, esfregou o pênis de Neji. O contato o fez gemer.

Hinata pousou a toalha sobre o ombro, e levou sua mão ao membro do primo novamente. Segurou firmemente o pênis de Neji pela base e começou movimentos de vai-e-vem. Era a primeira vez que Hinata fazia aquilo, e notando a dúvida, Neji segurou sua mão e a guiou.

— Faz assim. — Mostrou a velocidade na qual queria ser masturbado.

Neji soltou a mão da prima, deixando-a livre para fazer o que quisesse. Hinata começou a aumentar a velocidade gradativamente, indo e vindo com sua mão.

Por estar de costas, Neji retirou a mão de Hinata de si, e ficou de frente para ela. Em seguida, levou sua mão à intimidade de Hinata, e ela voltou a masturbá-lo. Começou a acariciar seu clitóris enquanto era masturbado, mas não conseguiu continuar quando estava prestes a gozar. Os gemidos de Neji eram como música para os ouvidos de Hinata.

Hinata continuava a masturbá-lo, até sentir seu pênis pulsar e seu gozo escorrer pela mão. A visão de Neji, totalmente entregue a ela, a excitava ainda mais. Ele ofegava, parando para se recompor.

Hinata lavou suas mãos, e assim que Neji se recompôs, puxou o corpo de Hinata contra o dele.

— Minha vez.

Hinata estava de costas para o primo. Neji segurou os dois pulsos da prima com uma das mãos e com a outra levou os dedos ao clitóris de Hinata. Começou pressionando levemente, em movimentos circulares, visando proporcionar a Hinata o mesmo prazer que recebera.

Aumentou a pressão e a velocidade fazendo Hinata gemer. Sem parar o que fazia, Neji beijou o pescoço de Hinata, e mordeu sua pele alva em seguida.

Neji respirava no ouvido de Hinata, aumentando ainda mais a intensidade. Soltou os pulsos da prima, e com a mão livre, começou a introduzir dois dedos em sua entrada. Se arrepiou quando sentiu como a prima estava molhada. Hinata gemeu alto.

— Quer que eu vá mais devagar? — Neji perguntou cuidadoso, beijando o ombro da prima.

— Não, desse jeito está bom, Neji nii-san.

Neji introduzia os dedos pouco a pouco em Hinata, e se deliciou quando sentiu os músculos internos de sua amante contraindo, com seu nome sendo gemido de uma maneira extremamente sensual. Com seu clitóris sendo estimulado de uma maneira tão gostosa, Neji pôde sentir o mel envolvendo seus dedos que estavam dentro de Hinata. Ela estremeceu e o coração ficou acelerado. Neji retirou os dedos e os levou à boca para experimentar o sabor que desejou por tanto tempo.

Quando Hinata ficou de frente a si, Neji mandou para o inferno qualquer receio que o incomodasse acerca das regras do clã. Gozar com ela valia qualquer risco.

— Ainda temos que ir para casa. — Hinata provocou.

— Estou louco para chegarmos logo. Eu não aguento mais. — Neji respondeu.

E se beijaram antes de se vestirem para voltarem à sede do clã.

"Herança inconsciente do pecado original

Súcubos aqui copulam e geram um belo sacrilégio,

Onde a castidade é fodida como uma mãe inviolada

Sacio-me a exaustão dos prazeres que sucumbam

Rasgo o pudico véu que reveste a inocência... "

Ambos foram sorrateiramente ao quarto de Neji, sendo despercebidos por qualquer pessoa que estivesse de guarda.

Hinata empurrou Neji sobre a cama, sentando-se sobre seu colo como antes. Beijavam-se intensamente, desesperados para saciarem o desejo um do outro.

Hinata via Neji como homem.

Com ela, Neji esquecia que era apenas um integrante da família secundária. Era um indivíduo com as próprias vontades, com apenas um objeto de devoção na vida: Hinata.

Hinata abriu a camisa de Neji e empurrou seu tronco em direção a cama. Distribuiu-lhe beijos de cima a baixo, e ao chegar em sua calça, a retirou e a atirou no chão. Em seguida, desceu a cueca, expondo aquilo que ela tanto queria dentro de si.

Cada ação de Hinata intoxicava mais e mais Neji. Vê-la graciosa e sensual umedecendo os lábios e lambendo a cabeça de seu pênis o levava à loucura.

— Espera. — Disse Neji.

— O que foi? Está tudo bem?

— Eu só quero te ver melhor. — Neji terminou de se despir e fez o mesmo com Hinata.

Tirou toda aquela roupa que estava cobrindo demais e deitou-se novamente na cama. Hinata tornou a lamber seu pau, levando-o mais fundo em sua boca.

O membro de Neji deixava a boca da prima completamente preenchida. Hinata não conseguia colocá-lo inteiro na boca, mas ia até o máximo que conseguia, com movimentos de vai-e-vem. Neji se contorcia, urrava de prazer, de sentir a boca de Hinata em si.

Então, Neji a afastou de si e a deitou na cama, se colocando por cima, entre as pernas de Hinata.

Eles não paravam de se beijar.

Hinata cruzou suas pernas sobre as costas de Neji, que começou a introduzir o pênis em sua amante.

Neji acariciava o rosto de Hinata e a beijava.

De forma lenta para não machucá-la, Neji a penetrava, sempre atento as reações da prima, queria que ela se sentisse confortável.

Quando Hinata sentia dor, Neji ia mais devagar. Levou um bom tempo até conseguir colocar o membro inteiro dentro dela. Neji a beijou novamente e começou a colocar e tirar seu pênis na intimidade de Hinata. Empurrava seu quadril contra o de Hinata, e cada investida, cada estocada era um gemido de ambos ecoando pelo quarto.

Para Neji, ter finalmente possuído o corpo de Hinata desse jeito era melhor ainda do que tudo o que já haviam feito antes. Suas costas estavam cheias de arranhões, mas sequer pensava no que poderia acontecer se alguém visse. Sequer pensava no que aconteceria se alguém os encontrasse daquele jeito. Por mais que estivessem escondidos, se despir dos pudores tinha gosto de liberdade.

Neji penetrou cada vez mais rápido em Hinata. Estava prestes a gozar.

Para Hinata, a sensação de ser penetrada também era bem diferente e igualmente prazerosa. Só queria mais e mais daquilo, queria explorar outras possibilidades:

— Eu quero tentar de outro jeito, Neji nii-san.

— Tudo bem. — Neji respondeu.

Hinata se colocou de quatro, empinando a bunda.

A visão de Hinata naquela posição inebriava Neji ainda mais. Ele segurou a cintura da prima, introduzindo devagar em sua intimidade, chegando bem fundo. Hinata suspirou, pois, a posição a fazia sentir mais preenchida pelo pau de Neji.

Neji estocava sucessivamente. Hinata se arrepiava a cada estocada, tentando não gemer alto.

As estocadas eram cada vez mais rápidas, e o som dos corpos se chocando se intensificava. A excitação de ambos aumentava, fazendo Neji penetrar mais intensamente e Hinata deixar escapar um grito.

Neji não se conteve e puxou os cabelos da prima. Ela sorriu, e empurrou o quadril em direção ao primo, que encarou o gesto como uma permissão para ser mais intenso. Então, ele desferiu um tapa na bunda de Hinata, que pediu por mais. As estocadas se tornaram ainda mais intensas, levando Neji ao êxtase.

Neji retirou seu pênis de dentro de Hinata e finalmente gozou. Curvou as costas, deu um último beijo nos ombros de Hinata e deitou—se ao lado de sua amada. Hinata saiu da posição na qual estava, e se deitou de frente para Neji. Ele estava cansado, mas levou seus dedos ao clitóris da prima, para proporcionar mais uma vez o prazer que ela merecia.

Pressionou o clitóris, movimentava seus dedos para cima e para baixo, arrancando suspiros e gemidos de Hinata. Quando se recompôs, retirou a mão e deu lugar para a língua.

Beijou sua entrada e subiu até o clitóris, usando a língua para fazer pressão, levando Hinata a se contorcer por estar prestes a gozar.

Ao ver a excitação de sua amante, Neji intensificou os movimentos circulares e apertou suas coxas. Hinata não conseguiu conter o gemido e mais uma vez deixou seu gozo ser saboreado por Neji.

Ao fim, Hinata levantou seu tronco e beijou o primo. Se declarou a ele.

— Eu te amo e eu te quero.

— Eu também.

Ambos gostariam de passar a noite juntos, mas Hinata teve de se aprontar para voltar ao quarto sem levantar suspeitas.

Meses atrás, Neji jamais imaginaria que eles estariam dessa forma. E estava extremamente feliz com o rumo que as coisas tomaram.

Meses se passaram com a mesma rotina: treinos, beijos, carícias, sexo. Era possível dizer que ambos se sentiam livres de suas amarras, mesmo com as circunstâncias que os proibiam de tornar o relacionamento público.

Mas o momento de dar um basta estava chegando. No dia seguinte estava marcado o casamento de Hinata, e consequentemente o seu duelo contra o pai para tomar a liderança do clã, e evitar o casamento. Isso não foi impedimento algum para deixar de saciar seu desejo.

À noite, Hinata se esgueirou pelos corredores da sede do clã, fazendo o menor barulho possível para passar despercebida. Vestia apenas uma capa, sobre seu corpo nu, queria fazer uma surpresa para seu amado. Logo entrou no quarto de Neji, que estava escrevendo um relatório de missão. Estava nu, sentado sobre um cobertor, visando acabar logo. Ao perceber que sua amante chegou, a cumprimentou:

— Você chegou, Hinata-sama!

Hinata sentou-se perto de Neji, envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços.

— Qual é a dessa formalidade toda, agora? — Respondeu sorrindo. — Desse jeito vou ter que te chamar de Neji-sensei enquanto estivermos sós. — Deu uma risada.

— É força do hábito. Você é a dona dos meus pensamentos. — Neji aproximou seu rosto ao de Hinata e o acariciou

— E você dos meus. Venha cá. — Hinata o beijou.

Neji separou seu rosto do de Hinata e retirou a capa, única peça que cobria o corpo de Hinata. Sorriu ao ver que nada havia debaixo da veste além do próprio corpo nu.

— Você está muito ousada... E se essa capa tivesse caído? — Beijou o pescoço de Hinata e desceu entre os seios, depositando outro beijo no local.

— Você não gostou? Assim eu não faço mais isso... — Hinata respondeu, provocando. Seu corpo sensível reagia aos mínimos toques de Neji.

— Gostei. Jamais diria a você para parar. — Neji moveu mechas de cabelo de Hinata para trás e levou os lábios em direção aos mamilos dela, que se sentia ainda mais excitada.

Então Hinata parou, sentando-se sobre o pênis de Neji, sem introduzi-lo. Apenas encostou sua intimidade no pênis do mais velho, e começou a rebolar, provocando-o. Neji não aguentou, e agarrou sua bunda com as duas mãos, puxando-a para si, sentindo seu mel escorrendo sobre seu pau enquanto ela rebolava. Isso tudo o fazia delirar.

Os seios de Hinata balançando, com seus mamilos bem rijos, era a visão mais excitante que alguém poderia ter e Neji era privilegiado por isso. Com isso, Neji levantou seu tronco e abocanhou o seio esquerdo. Alternava entre sugar e lamber o mamilo, ainda apertando a bunda da prima. Hinata gemeu, arranhando as costas de Neji.

Hinata afastou seu tronco e levantou o rosto de seu amante. O beijou intensamente, e o levou em direção à cama, deitando-o e ficando por cima.

Segurou a base do pênis de Neji e introduziu dentro de si. Chegava a revirar os olhos ao aliviar. Neji suspirou de imediato.

Hinata segurou os pulsos do primo e cavalgou como uma amazona.

"No cativeiro da carne é que se esconde os sentimentos da luxúria envolvente do êxtase que vicia

Nas noites frias da sina, à sombra imensa do mistério

Ao sabá dos prazeres me levo,

Faço do paraíso o inferno.

Meretrício do divino, sodomizo em pensamentos,

abortando restrições que negam o mundo de viver.

Energia que governa, lei viva da matéria,

Chama que não se apaga do príncipe deste mundo."

Hinata estava corada e suada. Neji se inebriava com seu perfume e a admirava de qualquer maneira. Mas quando ela estava assim, ele gostava ainda mais, por saber que podia proporcionar isso àquela que sempre amou.

Preferiu deixar que Hinata dominasse a situação até que ela alcançasse o orgasmo. Dessa vez, Hinata não conteve os gemidos. Amanhã, qualquer imposição sobre si acabaria, não teria mais nenhuma amarra.

Quando Hinata gozou, Neji a debruçou sobre a cama e a beijou das costas até a bunda.

— A partir de amanhã não precisaremos nos preocupar com mais nada. — Disse Neji se deitando por cima e introduzindo seu pênis novamente em sua prima.

Hinata soltou um gemido ao ser penetrada. Neji tornou a estocar fortemente. Tudo naquele local tudo criava uma atmosfera única: os suspiros e gemidos, o som dos corpos se chocando, o cheiro de sexo.

Hinata contraiu seus músculos vaginais, fazendo Neji se entorpecer mais ainda de prazer. A sensação gostosa que Hinata o proporcionava quando fazia isso o levava ao êxtase. Quando Hinata percebeu que ele gozaria, relaxou os músculos e o deixou aproveitar o momento.

Neji saiu de cima e deitou-se ao lado de Hinata. Ambos se encararam, e Hinata acariciou seu rosto, expressando suas intenções:

— Hoje eu quero dormir aqui.

— Tem certeza? — Neji perguntou, surpreso.

— Sim. Se amanhã é o dia, não importa o que dirão.

Então ambos sorriram, e Neji aninhou Hinata em seus braços, passando a noite juntos.

No dia seguinte, acordaram tarde, abraçados. Hinata beijou Neji e se sentou na ponta da cama, e em seguida ele fez o mesmo.

Neji olhou para o espelho que refletia a imagem dos dois em frente à cama, beijou o pescoço de Hinata e não pôde deixar de dizer:

— Sua beleza é surreal.

Hinata riu, modesta, como se não tivesse ideia do impacto que causava. Ambos se vestiram, mas o sossego não durou muito tempo, com Hanabi batendo à porta do quarto de Neji. Hinata abriu, e Hanabi ficou chocada por ter encontrado os dois juntos no quarto.

— O que significa isso, nee-san?

— Exatamente isso o que você imagina. — Hinata respondeu.

— Hoje é o seu casamento, e você simplesmente está aqui no quarto do nosso primo de manhã? Você enlouqueceu? Some daqui antes que os outros vejam isso, estão todos te procurando! — Hanabi questionou, nervosa.

— Não, sequer vou me casar. — Hinata respondeu.

— Você ao menos está ouvindo o que está falando? Acorda! O problema não é só se casar, você dormiu com nosso primo! Você sabe que não pode fazer isso! Neji, você também enlouqueceu? — Hanabi se dirigiu ao primo.

— Enlouquecer é deixar a Hinata ser obrigada a fazer algo que não quer.

Hinata se pronunciou: — Não vou entrar em detalhes sobre o que tenho com Neji, mas pode ter certeza que eu não vou parar.

— E no que é que vocês estão pensando para resolver isso? Porque daqui a pouco os outros chegam aqui e estarão furiosos. — Hanabi ainda estava nervosa. — Têm noção do caos que isso vai gerar? Lógico que eu não queria que você passasse por isso, nee-san, mas isso vai causar um problema enorme. Eu não faço ideia de como eles podem puni-la e isso me deixa louca!

— Eu cuidei de tudo. — Neji respondeu. — Eu não deixaria ela se prejudicar. Ela tomará a liderança do clã.

— O quê? — Hanabi ficou chocada com a declaração. — Vocês estão se rebelando? São vários procurando a Hinata!

— O Neji cuidou de tudo, mesmo. Ele cuidará das outras pessoas, e eu duelarei com nosso pai. — Hinata dizia com calma.

— Meu Deus... — Hanabi levou a palma da mão à testa.

— Então... agora que você sabe disso, o que você vai fazer? — Neji indagou a Hanabi.

Hanabi resignou-se, porque também não queria aquele destino para a irmã. Só não imaginava que eles se rebelariam, se soubesse, teria apoiado antes.

— Bom, contem comigo para seja lá o que for que vocês estão planejando.

Hanabi estava prestes a sair do quarto quando Hiashi e outros membros do clã entraram no quarto a procurando, também em choque com o que estava acontecendo.

Hiashi foi severo com a filha, com o tom de voz elevado e colérico, a questionou:

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? Seu casamento é hoje!

Os olhos perolados de ambos se encontraram.

— Eu não vou me casar, pai. — Disse Hinata, sem deixar brechas em sua linguagem corporal que indicassem vulnerabilidade.

— Você não tem que querer! Você é um membro do clã e enquanto eu for o chefe dos Hyuuga, você tem que me obedecer!

— Então eu vou ocupar o seu lugar. — Disse Hinata, se colocando na postura para lutar. Os demais membros do clã que estavam para atacar ficaram a cargo de Neji e Hanabi.

Um ano depois, Hinata permanecia como líder do clã. Não houve interferências de outros, mas houve mudanças em vários aspectos. Inclusive foi encerrada a diferenciação entre família principal e família secundária.

Hinata estava em sua cama, tendo o rosto acariciado.

— Hora de acordar, Hinata-sama. — Neji sorria.

Hinata o puxou contra si e o beijou. — Hoje faz um ano daquilo tudo. Um ano que não temos mais restrição alguma um com o outro. — Disse Hinata enquanto acariciava o rosto de Neji.

— Sim. — Neji concordou.

— Mas sabe... acho que podíamos continuar fazendo algumas coisas proibidas. — Hinata sugeriu, com uma expressão maliciosa.

— Tudo o que você quiser. — Neji tomou o pulso de Hinata para si e o beijou.

Neji desceu seus lábios para a intimidade de Hinata, para matar sua sede. E assim continuariam, fosse ou não algo proibido. Os portões da liberdade foram abertos.


End file.
